Harry Potter and his sisters
by MagicManiac129
Summary: Harry Potter has two sisters, his twin, Elizabeth (Beth) Lillian Potter, and Amelie (Amy/Ames) Maria Potter who is nine months younger than them. This is their story. (Harry and Beth were born on March 8 1980 and Amy was born December 24 1980 in this version)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not have the great honor of owning Harry Potter and it's main plots, but I I do own Elizabeth and Amelie and their special plots.

* * *

**Harry Potter and his sisters**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

* * *

"It's him! Lily, grabs the kids and hide, now!" yelled James.

"No! I will not leave you!" cried Lily.

"Go, or we'll all die. Go!" James urged her.

Lily grabbed her three children and ran to their nursery. She placed them together in Harry's cot and tried to calm them as they cried. Suddenly she heard her husband scream and tears started to form in her eyes. As she started to cry, Voldemort burst through the door.

"Stand aside, you fool, and watch your children die." he sneered.

"No, please, no! Spare them, kill me instead." Lily pleaded.

"As you wish, though I cannot guarantee your children's safety," he replied, "Avada Kadavra!"

Lily's scream of horror rang through the Lily's body fell to the ground he stepped over it and looked at the children, Harry, Elizabeth and Amelie, in Harry's cot.

"Sweet dreams, dear children. Avada Kadavra!" he yelled.

Somehow, for no apparent reason, the spell backfired and Voldemort vanished into the dark of the night.

* * *

About an hour later, Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came through the nursery door and collected the children so that he could take them to Prof. Dumbledore who was waiting at Privet Drive in Little Whinging.

When he got there Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for him.

"I trust you had no trouble, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nah, they fell asleep as we were's flyin' over Bristol." said Hagrid.

Dumbledore then placed Harry, with the letter, on the Dursley's front door step.

"What about the girls?" asked McGanagall. "Where will they go?"

"They will be two of the three Weasley sisters. Molly has already agreed to take them in, and no one will suspect anything because of their red hair. They will be perfectly safe for the time being. But now they must wait until it is safe for them to meet. Until then they must never know the truth." replied Dumbledore, who then apparated the two Potter girls to The Burrow where they will grow up as part of the Weasley family for eleven years before they learn the truth.

* * *

Please review! This is my first ever posted FanFic, so I'd love to now what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not have the honor of owning Harry Potter, but I do own Beth and Amelie

* * *

**Harry Potter and his sisters**

**Chapter 2 - The Letters Part 1**

* * *

_**Beth's POV**_

_At the Burrow..._

"Beth? What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"What does it look like?" I replied, "I'm baking cupcakes, silly!"

"Oh, right. Can I have one?" Ron asked.

_'Oh by the grace of Merlin himself, PLEASE give him a brain!' _I thought.

"They're not done and anyways, you're gonna have to ask Mum, she asked me to bake them for her." I told him.

"'Kay. When you're done could you please come and play quidditch, we need another player."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, see ya later then, sis." said Ron.

I waved as he ran off to join Fred, George, Ginny and Amelie, then I got back to work on the cupcakes.

'I hope the Hogwarts letters come today, Amy has been going berserk.' I thought to myself.

As I put the cakes into the oven I called to Mum, "Mum! I put the cupcakes in the oven! Can I go join the others now, please?"

"Yes, thank you, dear. You just made my day."

"Thanks!" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She just chuckled. I ran outside, got my broomstick from the shed, and flew to where the others were playing.

"Hey, Ginny!" I greeted her.

"Hey, Beth!" she greeted happily in return. "They're almost finished, Amy and Fred are in the lead by 30 points. Who's team do you wanna join when they're done?"

"You can choose, I really don't mind." I told her.

"'Kay, I'll join George and Ron, you can join Amy and Fred."

"Cool, may the best team win."

We called to the others and let the game begin. At about six the scores were 90 for George, Ginny and Ron and 120 for me, Fred and Amy. Just then Mum came out and told us that dinner was ready and that we must go was up. We reluctantly agreed and went to wash up. When we were done we came down to dinner and chatted with each other when Dad came through the door.

"Hello, love. How're you doing?" he asked Mum.

"Just fine, Arthur dear. Beth baked so cupcakes for us. Would you like one?"

"I would indeed, Molly."

As Mum went to go fetch the cupcakes, Erol, our owl, crashed into the window.

"Stupid bird." muttered Ron and went to help the poor thing in."He's got the Hogwarts letters!"

"Hurray! Where's mine?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Easy, Ames. Here, this one's yours." Percy said.

The letter said in neat green handwriting,

_Amelie Maria Potter_

_The Burrow_

"This is a mistake, my surname isn't Potter, it's Weasley, isn't that right, Mum?" Amy asked.

"Umm..."

"Mum?" I asked, looking concerned.

"Sorry, girls, but both of your surnames are actually Potter. You, Beth, are Harry Potter's twin, and you, Amy dear, are his younger sister."

"What...?" I gasped. "That, that can't be true."

I looked at my letter, and, sure enough, there it was,

_Elizabeth Lillian Potter_

_The Burrow_

"Sorry, dears, but we promised Prof. Dumbledore that we wouldn't tell you 'til you got your letters." Dad (was he really my dad?) told us.

"I believe you. We have a brother, Amy. Harry Potter is our brother."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Tomorrow I hope to load 'The Letters Part 2' where Harry receives his letter, and with it another which tells him he has two sisters! Please review!  
**


End file.
